Season in the Field
by le.clarius
Summary: Di tengah hujan, inilah kesempatan itu. Haruskah? Haruskah? Akakei, last part. Please RnR!


**SEASON IN THE FIELD**

**-gK**

-

Disclaimer: Tidak pernah. Tidak akan. Tidak mungkin. Punya Eyeshield 21

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, aneh, abal

Prekuel paling pertama. Bagian terakhir dari trilogi "Season" *gaje, ih.. -_-"*

-

Hujan.

Rintik air turun dari langit membuat ketukan-ketukan yang seritme dengan suara angin di luar. Menimbulkan melodi yang indah, membelai telingaku, dan menghanyutkan hatiku. Kupetik gitar yang selalu ada di genggaman tanganku. Menambahkan sedikit sentuhan pada suara alam.

Tapi… entah kapan hujan ini reda. Semakin lama, aku malah semakin merasa tidak nyaman dalam ruangan ini.

Hari ini tim Bando mengadakan latihan bersama dengan tim Kyoshin di SMA Kyoshin. Jadi kami berangkat ke SMA Kyoshin dan latihan itu berjalan cukup lancar sampai hujan turun.

Kuhela nafasku. Koutaro dan anak-anak lainnya sudah pulang. Suatu kebetulan, hanya aku yang tidak membawa payung. Sementara tim Kyoshin sendiri, hanya Kakei yang masih tinggal. Bicara mengenai linebacker yang tinggi itu, sebenarnya aku merasa senang melihat wajahnya untuk suatu alasan yang benar-benar tidak jelas, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Erm.. Akaba. Apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?" tanyanya.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak apa-apa."

Ha! Tertangkap memperhatikan wajahnya. Fuuh… Sudah lama sejak aku mulai merasakan hal seperti ini. Pertama kali kurasakan hal seperti ini saat berpapasan secara tidak sengaja dengannya di sebuah taman. Waktu itu hanya sekilas. Tak lebih dari dua detik. Tapi begitu mengena.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikannya. Saat di lapangan, maupun di luar lapangan. Rasanya nyaman saat aku tahu ia di sana. Beruntung tim Bando dan Kyoshin cukup dekat dan sering mengadakan latihan bersama. Tapi, haruskah kukatakan padanya? Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Ya, mungkin aku belum kenal betul mengenai Kakei ini. Saat latihan bersamapun aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh tanpa bisa menyapanya. Aku memang pecundang. Tetapi, tetap saja. Fuuh…

Dan datanglah hari ini. Sangat kebetulan, hanya kami berdua dalam ruang klub Kyoshin, terperangkap di tengah hujan. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dan hujan belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Kalau begini terus, aku tak mungkin sampai di rumah.

"Kau tak pulang, Kakei?" tanyaku, sekadar berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan. Sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Ya, aku ingin. Tapi aku tak membawa payung." Ia menghela nafas.

Aku bisa merasakan senyumku mengembang. Entah untuk alasan apa. Tapi yang jelas aku beruntung hari ini. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali.

Haruskah kukatakan sekarang? Sedikit keraguan menahan hatiku. Tetapi kulawan keraguan itu. Ya, sekarang. Akaba, inilah kesempatanmu. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Kuletakkan gitar di meja. Aku bangkit dan menghampirinya yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Kuposisikan badanku di sampingnya. Oke, aku harus mengatakan hal ini padanya sebelum aku benar-benar gila oleh bayangannya.

"Kakei," panggilku pelan. Tetapi tampaknya ia mendengar. Kakei memutar badannya menghadapku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Err… sebenarnya aku…" Haruskah? Haruskah? Keraguan yang tadi sudah kutekan timbul kembali. Kucoba menguatkan hatiku. Ya! Aku bisa mencetak touchdown, mengapa aku tidak mengatakan hal ini? Ini bahkan lebih mudah daripada menghadang Eyeshield 21.

"Ya?" Bisa kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku…" Sial! Ini berat sekali. Tapi, aku harus melakukan hal ini. "…menyukaimu."

Suara ketukan itu sudah berhenti di telingaku tandanya hujan sudah tak deras lagi. Angin juga telah berhenti menari. Awan-awan mulai menghilang dari langit, memperlihatkan mega senja yang menggiring matahari ke balik horizon langit. Kemerahan, langit itu. Sepertinya hujan menungguku mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Akaba?" tanyanya. Kulihat dia masih belum mengerti. Atau apa dia berpura-pura tak mengerti saja?

"Maksudku…" Dengan cepat aku merenggut bibirnya yang kemerahan oleh cahaya senja. Tapi tak berlangsung lama. Hanya sentuhan kecil yang cepat.

Kulihat matanya yang sebiru laut itu membesar. Aku bisa melihat rasa terkejut di wajahnya. _Aku tak ingin memaksamu, tapi aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu._

"Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku tidak memaksamu," ujarku pelan. Mungkin aku memang benar-benar bodoh memilih untuk mengatakan perasaanku.

Kulihat ia terdiam. Aku beralih untuk mengambil gitarku. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Yah, lebih baik aku segera pergi. Aku tak tahu jalan yang lebih baik. Rasa penyesalan mulai menggenang di hatiku.

Hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang klub tim Kyoshin, sebuah tangan menahanku untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Tangan itu menahan pundakku erat. Saat kubalikkan badan, kulihat senyumnya mengembang. Lembut dan tulus. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat senyum seperti itu di wajahnya.

Saat aku terbawa dalam anganku, aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Erat. Aku bisa mendengar bisikannya. Fuuh.. Mungkin aku tak sebodoh yang kukira. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan menyesal itu perlahan tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

"…aku… juga menyukaimu…"

Meski tidak lebih keras dari suara angin, tapi ia tak tahu betapa bahagia hatiku mendengar perasaan ini terbalas. Aku bisa melihat awan mendung yang mulai menghilang dan digantikan matahari yang tengah tenggelam sebelum aku membenamkan diriku dalam pelukannya. Yah, aku mungkin benar-benar tidak bodoh.

((gK))

Sudah sebulan sejak sore itu. Aku bisa melihat perasaan yang sama dari dalam tatapan matanya sekarang. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa di sampingnya seperti ini. Ia akan bercerita mengenai banyak hal dan aku akan mendengarkan ceritanya sambil sesekali memetik senar di gitarku, mengiringi suaranya mengalun merdu di telingaku. Meski ia terlihat pendiam, ternyata banyak cerita bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia selalu terbuka mengenai dirinya dan aku senang ia bisa berbagi denganku. Aku bisa merasakan senyum di bibirku semakin mengembang.

Musim pertandingan sudah usai, dan kami melewatkan banyak waktu bersama. Ia pernah mengatakan akan pergi ke Amerika begitu sekolahnya di Jepang usai. Ah, aku pasti akan merindukannya. Sangat rindu.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, tak ada air mata yang mengalir. Hanya tatapannya terasa sangat sendu, menahan kepedihan.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku akan menunggumu…"

Dengan kata-kata itu kulepas kepergiannya. Ya, hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa terucap dari mulutku.

-

_Anata ni subete wo boku wa shiranai_

_Soredemo bokura wa ai to yonde_

_Futashika na omoi wo ai to yondanda_

(Asian Kung-Fu Generation – Shinseiki no Love Song)

((owari))

A/N: Salaam dari author yang baru sembuh dari sakit!! *gapen -_-"* Uhuk, uhuk. Entah mengapa jadi makin gaje saja fic saya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama saya jauh dari keyboard *lebay - ditimpuk*

Least, review puh-leasee~

-gK


End file.
